None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a kite intended for use at night which is provided with a battery operated power supply activating one or more black lights directed to the front surface of the kite, the black light causing a fluoroluminescent display on the front surface of the kite to be illuminated, while the rest of the front surface, being a non-luminescent material of coating, shows only the fluoroluminescent display causing such display to appear to be flying without being able to see the kite.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to illuminated kites or glow-in-the-dark kites.
Four U.S. Patents disclose lighted kite systems utilizing conventional light bulbs which illuminate the kite with white light, or visible light, merely illuminating the kite, displaying the entire kite surface. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,402 to Blackburn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,039 to Linden, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,115 to Abdelkhaleq, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,414 to Quinones. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,056 to Hou, the kite contains a plurality of LEDs on the front surface to display a light dot image on the front of the kite. A chemiluminescent flexible light source is used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,564 to Kinn, the light created by a mixture of two chemicals producing the visible light illuminated through the clear flexible outer tube. However, none of these patents utilize a combination of a black light and fluoroluminescent images to display only the image at night without illumination of the non-luminescent material on the remainder of the kite.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kite having a black light system to illuminate a fluoroluminescent material or paint on a front surface of a kite to display only the fluoroluminescent material or paint while flying the kite at night.